


IM hi as shittttt boiiiii we dem boiizzzzzzzz

by chives_chives



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: FUCK YALL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chives_chives/pseuds/chives_chives
Summary: Camus and Milo engage in sex but unfortunately Camus dies.





	1. Chapter 1

"milo pls fuk my asshole....." camus sed...   
"no im busy sharpening my nail u dumfuck" milo sed back.  
camus began to nearly cry, he was s o s a d.... milo never wanna fuck him.....  
"is it because im ugly??" camus sed crying gently. (a.n: who would fuck camuouusss ?? not me boiii)  
"ye boi u gotta a uglly ass yeet yeet ass mullet?? Binch tf?? " Milo shot back like yanno an actual fucking bullet...  
" i hat u fuking milo!!" camus sed going outisde the scorpio house and running but his bummm ass fell.  
milo because he saw dat sexy back felt horny ... ajajajajaja camus pwusssssssssssssy turned him on yasssss kweeennt  
then milo grab camus by his fatass.  
"oh no milo what r u doing ur making me nut by grabbing my smol pure bean ass" camus sed.......  
milo continue grabbing the ass.... and then dug his nasty nail inside those good cheeks.. it started to bleed ... poor camus...  
"no milo that hurts... nvm keep going im kinky.... im into bdsm and shit" camus sed panting super super hard like as if he was birthing a baby whale..  
suddnly camus farted.. well more like queefed... it was stinky but milo was more more horny......... it made him so hard his dick was red an almost popped..... Fuck thats nasty.....  
thats really fucking nasty... ANYWays moving on.......  
milo took off camus armur in like 3 hours .. but then when camus was finally naked milo fucked him ... he made camus kneel on all fours like a fucking chimp...  
before he put his nasty dick in he asked camus if he had washed his nasty poopy hole and camus lied and sed no.. but u see camus was a clean freak so he washed his nasty hole like 3 x a day.... ( dont ask me how bithc???)  
milo sed "awright" and then proceeded to put his dick inside it was uhhhhhh slimeyy ( dont yall nasty weirdos have like a tentacle porn fetish ?? or slimy dicks?? like i remember with sans yall gave him a nasty blue slimy dick anyways yall nasty...)  
camus felt so good his heart nearly stopped beating thats how good the dick was (cant relate cos im gay but for women )   
so anyways milo just kept thrusting in and out beating that man pwussssy...   
so then camus sed "milo slow down i think u might have torn my asshole " and milo being the non rapist he is actualy fucking listenened to him... ye....  
then camus changed positions he wanted to be fucked but like with his legs propped up onto milos shoulders or whatever.??   
and then milo was happy to be able to fuck him agen and again......  
"milo pls fuck me more ......... it felt like i was finally on the vrge of nutting.."  
and then milo fucked and fked.. '  
until he nutted ... he creampied on camus or w/e yall nasty kids call it these days...  
also i might add that when milo nutted he went [like Desiigner's iconic PRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH](https://youtu.be/lsJLLEwUYZM?t=39)

but then they went on and on having sex...   
this time however milo was super rough.. infact so much camus started to cry but he aint sed to stop cos he a freak...  
between milos thrusts camus sobbing sed "milo do u love me??? " and milo replied "I cant love no bitch every single ho is trife"  
milo continued thrusting n thrusting each thrust had the power of being thrown against a wall.. anyways pretty soon camus pelvis broke cos of the force   
camus cried out in pain but insisted that milo keep going bc he wanted to be killed since milo aint love his nasty mullet...  
soon camus leg was at a weird ass angle and through the fcuking camus straight up DIED...   
milo took his time to reach an organism i mean orgasm ... fuKCk   
but when he finally nutted he yelled "YEAAAAAAA BOI ten hour loop"  
when he finally realized he had fcuked camus to death he started to cry and then just buried camus ded body,   
shura came along and sed " WHO DID THIS??????? *laughing emoji*"   
then milo also kill shura and bury them both and sed "i did this..."   
el fin...


	2. some shit i dont fucking know man also fuck you if you reading this outta my pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall know who its ya gazl chives bringing u the fucking good qulaity kanon and rhada content fools

["i cant even lie ive been lonely as fuck](https://youtu.be/khMb3k-Wwvg?t=154)" kanon softyly sang inside cabus union or w.e the fucnk that prison was called. he really wanted to fuck a dolphin boi but they never came close to him ..(a,n Dolphins actually have a sensor for nasty perverts like kanon so they never went close ta him...) anyways kanon was really needing some of that company as people often do but today he was feeling like "dman bitch im rea.lly lonely im gonna crytype on tumblr about it....." so anyways he started beating his meat cos yanno thats all men fucking do when they get feeling some nasty ass mferssssss.... he used the saltwater around hims as a kind of like lube so he could work his way to fisting himself. he was damn horny lol and lonely. he stopped however when he realized there was another man floating outside his water prison.   


"DAMN bitch who the funk are you" kanon aasked his guest. 

"rhadamanthys... im here to judge you for your sins.... like masterbaiting and stuf" the other dude wit the blonde hair extensions said. kanon started at him . 

"dam papito you hot as hell... wanna fuck my loose ass walls ?" kanon asked. perhaps he was hallucinating or sum shit but he wasnt gonna say no to the papi chulo with a unibrow like my gal frida kahlo ..

"nah man im straight " rhada sed. "i only fuck pussy sorry am not gay"  he said chuckling 

"dam das a shame .... real shame..." kanon said

after a whiule kanon no longer felt like he needed his ass exploded with dick (trans: he wasnt horny no more fuck does THIS make sense i can fucking read ,,,,,jimbo pleas .. help me uim high asssasshitt..)

"hey man u think... ya think ya could give me some lobe?" kanon asked gently. 

"nah... im not like that. but i guess since you boutta die i can like maybe fuxk you or some shit,"" 

"thot yu sed u wast gay..." 

"nah im not i can close my eeyes so w.e i guess'"

"cool man just whip ya dick out for me please," 

and so the two began fucking or some shit or actually i have no idea how nothing works right now JAJAJAJAJA

kanon began moaning like the boitch in heat he was. h e was on the verge of an organism . .   
"WOAh dude sloiw down im like boutta nut ..." was all kanon said before he sneezed and nutted. boogers came out his nast y lil nose and somehow rhada opened his eyes and was turned on by his bugger.s. 

"hey man i dont wanna fuck your ass can i fuck your nostrils?" rhadamantgtys askedsd

"???? nah dawg need em to breathe sorry"  kanoan replyed

"das a shame... really wanted to fuck all your holes. your eye holes your nose holes your ear holes you but hole ur pee hole." rhadamanthys lamented

"wow you really a gadamn freak...... " and so kanon let rhasda fuck all his holes but ,,, like he dies becodse of the nose hole since he couldnt breathe and shit or something iud onr knotw??? so ye they fuckiednf dies,. 

kanon jsut died but like rhada manth ys revived him and continured to fuck him 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      ===to be continued===>>>


End file.
